Enlightenment
by Beth6787
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Home' & 'Parallel Paths' saga. Kathryn's life takes an unexpected turn...


Beth6787

January 2018

Enlightenment

Part 3 of the 'Home' & 'Parallel Paths' saga. Kathryn's life takes an unexpected turn...

Five days after the last scene in "Parallel Paths"...

Kathryn was walking the corridors of the Contemplation in the dead of night, as she had done so many times on Voyager. She had to laugh at herself. Nothing changes in the grand scheme of things. The events of the last few days whirled through her mind. Firstly, that emotionally charged midnight discussion with Chakotay in his quarters. Her insistence on resigning her commission forthwith and Admiral Nechayev's ice cold reaction to that. Nechayev had wrongly assumed that Captain Janeway could not bring herself to tow the line and accept orders from another Captain, or indeed Nechayev herself. In the end, she had had to accept Kathryn's decision and had subsequently promoted Solok to Captain the Curiosity for the rest of the mission. Solok was just a little too pleased to have his rank re-instated she noted. Oh, his external Vulcan demeanour had remained as impassive as ever for the casual observer but Kathryn had had just a little too much personal experience with his species to be fooled. Solok was openly smug and condescending. Actually, when she came to think of it, that was rather odd. Perhaps that was, at least partially, why he had been assigned as her First Officer all along. When they had to interact with Chakotay's crew on the Contemplation - normally Solok's own command - the other Vulcans were noticeably distant with him. Kathryn sensed that they did not like him and, to her, it showed.

Suffice to say Starfleet could not spare a transport to return her to the Alpha Quadrant at this time, so Nechayev had allowed her to join Chakotay on the Contemplation as a civilian observer. Her long Starfleet experience and training could still be of use, advising Chakotay on some of the minutiae of diplomatic protocol, until the Treaty was finally ratified. She expected to be out here for some months yet.

Disturbingly, the petty tensions and minor incidents between the Jem'Hadar and the Starfleet security officers seemed to be escalating. She would have expected the opposite. Odd working with a Vulcan Captain, such as Solok , should have been the perfect combination for restoring and maintaining order. She knew that security patrols had been increased and Solok and Chakotay had scheduled the two factions separate recreation time as much as possible. And Odo had tried to separate them into different areas of the conference venue. But still the problems persisted.

Kathryn admonished herself. You are supposed to be assisting Chakotay purely in a diplomatic capacity and besides, you have taken this walk to clear your head and try to relax so you can get some sleep. Thank goodness you have been assigned guest quarters on the Contemplation, poor Chakotay would be as sleep deprived as myself otherwise...and then we could both be out of a job!

She was about to turn around and head back to her temporary rooms when she overheard whispering a little further up the corridor to her right. It was such an odd sensation, bearing in mind this ship was entirely crewed by Vulcans. Clandestine meetings were unheard of as far as she knew. She should really mind her own business and carry on back to her quarters...as she waivered she recognised one of the voices. Captain Solok! She had given up her command to him so surely that made her at least partially culpable for how the security aspect of the mission progressed... the decision made she slipped quietly into the adjoining room (it was actually more of a cramped storage compartment she noted as she crouched down, all the better for remaining undetected).

"So Solok, you are confident that Janeway is now out of the picture?" Solok nodded once and stated confidently "Indeed. She had apparently been harbouring a romantic interest in Captain Chakotay and decided - as is not uncommon in such irrational species as humans - to resign her command with immediate effect, in order to pursue a personal relationship with him. Of course, Admiral Nechayev was duty bound to pass command of the U.S.S. Curiosity - and by default all security arrangements - to myself with immediate effect. Janeway has been allowed to remain on board the Contemplation however she is now a civilian passenger with no formal role to play. You can forget about her Agent Sloane."

"Excellent. It was indeed fortunate that Janeway played right into our hands. However, she is resourceful and has had extensive dealings with Vulcans over the years. In particular her Tactical Officer aboard the Voyager for over seven years. They are apparently friends as well as colleagues: so remain alert."

Solok was unconcerned. "Indeed, however the former Commander Tuvok has returned to the Vulcan home world suffering from a congenital disease causing significant cognitive impairment over time. It can be partially ameliorated but not fully cured. It also takes many months to treat so he will not be a cause of concern." Then he smirked "or of assistance to Janeway anytime soon."

With that Solok and the human he had called Sloane departed. Kathryn remained rooted to the spot. "Agent Sloane? Agent? Of what? He wore what looked like a black paramilitary uniform, actually not dissimilar to how the Devore had appeared, she remembered. It was certainly not Starfleet or Vulcan in any way. Was Sloane something to do with the Founders security? If so, why had she not been made aware of him and his organisation whilst she had been Captain of the Security ship Curiosity? Odo had never mentioned him...Odo. She would beam over to the Vorta ship and have a discreet word before the official day's meetings got underway. It was 0325 hours. Plenty of time. Now just to create a distraction for the Transporter technician to deal with so she could access a pad. She smiled to herself. She may now be a mere civilian but all those years of command experience would still serve her well. The decision made she headed down to deck nine.

—

Odo sat across from Kathryn and considered his next move. The information she had brought him was indeed very concerning, although perhaps not for the reason she thought. "Captain...sorry Kathryn. I think we may have a more serious problem, even than Section 31. You have confirmed that the image I showed you is the same man you saw speaking to Solok. Only there are two problems. That image is eleven years old. Therefore the Sloane you saw should have appeared noticeably older, although you are insistent that he did not. Also I have it on cast iron authority from Dr. Julian Bashir, Chief Medical Officer on Deep Space 9 that Agent Sloane is unequivocally dead. Not only dead, but Dr. Bashir was assigned the task of cremating his remains. It is impossible for that to be the original Sloane."

Kathryn considered " A clone perhaps...or someone of another species entirely who has been surgically altered to appear as Sloane?"

Odo thought. "No. It cannot be a surgical alteration. Section 31 operatives would all know that Sloane had been eliminated. Besides, his appearance was known to the senior staff on DS9...to me... Section 31 are far too clever to make such an obvious mistake. A clone...possibly...if they needed to retain his mental acuity and the information stored in his body. But then they would be much more likely to send another agent to meet with Captain Solok. It makes no sense.."

Kathryn agreed but she kept grabbing at straws. "Perhaps Sloane was known to Solok from a previous encounter...or Solok himself is a member of that covert organisation...certainly a Vulcan with no prior knowledge would not collude with something so underhand. No a random Scetion 31 agent appearing to a Starfleet Officer would invoke the same response as Sloane had in Bashir all those years ago. They would resist and alert the authorities...unless Solok was a plant. But then, surely as Captain of the security detail, Admiral Nechayev would have told me?"

Odo looked pointedly at Kathryn. " Perhaps she couldn't, but maybe she knew just how high stakes this mission was and that is why..."

Kathryn finished his thought "She assigned me this mission in the first place and was so furious when I resigned my commission five days ago."

Odo nodded then leans over his desk towards her. "Is there any way you could speak to Nechayev and have your command re-instated?"

Kathryn was now actively kicking herself 'I can't see how. If I want to retract my resignation, I would have to return to Earth and go before a Review Board. It would takes weeks at best. Meanwhile, Solok would continue to run the show this end with goodness knows what true agenda. ..."

"In tandem with myself and my Jem'Hadar forces, of course." Odo replied. Kathryn raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look . "I agree Kathryn. The Jem'Hadar are no match for the ingenuity and cunning of Section 31. I could ask for additional Vorta enforcements but that would tip our hand. Solok and Sloane would know that we were on to them and the Treaty negotiations themselves are at a very delicate stage..."

"Then it looks as though it is down to you and me Constable" Kathryn smiled and extended her hand. Odo returned the handshake "Consider yourself my unofficial deputy for the remainder of this mission, Captain Janeway."

Kathryn smiled and rose to leave. She and Odo were now firm friends. "I'll be in touch".

—

Two days later...

Finally, the trade negotiations were over. Although there were many other hurdles to cross at least that was one phase of diplomacy they could now rubber stamp and put to bed. She had attended numerous hours of haggling, sitting off to the side as Chakotay valiantly Chaired ever longer sessions between the Vorta and Vulcan delegations. How anyone could consider a permanent assignment to the Diplomatic Corps she had no idea. Though apparently Chakotay seemed in his element and he had already told her that the option of further such assignments had been hinted at when he had reported in to the Admiralty at the end of each week. She had to admit, that from what she had seen so far, he would fit right in. It would be a good career move for him and validate his promotion to the rank of Captain amongst those in The Brass who still harboured reservations about his Maquis past.

There may be no bath tubs on this ship, but she was looking forward to a sonic shower and a good book.

No sooner had Kathryn returned to her quarters then she received an urgent, encoded transmission from the Vorta ship. It was on the frequency she had agreed with Odo. To the Contemplation subspace array it would appear to be background radiation from the warp core coolant system. "Constable, what can I do for you?"

It was audio only as this would be far less likely to be detected beating in mind the attention to detail of a purely Vulcan engineering crew. " Solok has just been here to inform me that several of the Starfleet security personnel assigned to tomorrow's sessions are unwell. They will be unable to perform their duties and he has asked me to assign additional Jem 'Hadar to replace them. Normally this would not be of concern, however, after our discussion the other night..." he let the implications hang in the air.

It was odd, she had to admit. Though not necessarily anything sinister. "How many Starfleet crew are we talking about?"

Odo looked back at her "Almost all of them." Now she was seriously concerned. A pathogen that had incapacitated so many could be a serious safety concern.

"Constable, I think you should insist on instigating full quarantine protocols and suspending negotiations until Starfleet Medical can assess the risk. And you need to inform Captain Chakotay at once."

"My thoughts exactly, but Captain Solok was insistent that there was no need for concern. When I pressed he admitted that it was not a pathogen at all, merely that he had initiated excessive training drills and that his staff were all exhausted! As the Jem'Hadar were infamous for their physical resilience he thought it prudent to make the switch on this one occasion. He then assured me his staff would all be back to optimal fitness the following day."

Kathryn was astounded. Admittedly even Vulcans were not as robust physiologically as the Jem ' Hadar but to claim they were all so weakened as to be unfit for duty...just because of a few more training hours! Ridiculous ! She was not buying it for a moment. And, neither it seemed, was Odo.

"Alright Constable. Leave it with me, I'll do some" she winked, even though Odo could not see her "discreet investigations."

With that Odo cut the link and she put her thinking cap on as she headed for the shower. Whatever was going on she only had tonight to unravel it. Time was of the essence before those Jem'Hadar were put into action at 0800 hours. She had just over twelve hours to wrap this ...whatever it was ...up.

—

Solok distributed the last of the bio-molecular stabilising enzyme. Everyone had only one third normal dose and there was no way he could open an aperture to fluidic space within several light years of their current location without being detected by the Founders security beacons which were stationed extensively throughout this region of the Gamma Quadrant. From the few of Odo's people that he had met, they were the closest in character to his own people. Almost out of place in this spatial realm. They craved order and went to great lengths to prevent their home world being located and contaminated by these bipedal humanoids. His own people were still divided about the necessity to sterilise this realm of all monoform, flesh and blood creatures. Some of his kind had met the one they called Janeway before and also the other starship Captain named Chakotay. In the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant. He knew that their species did not have the ability to traverse large distances in space time at any speed. The fact that these two creatures were now in the Gamma Quadrant only four of their years later could mean only one thing. They were still in alliance with those creatures that infested that realm of space. The Borg. So Janeway had lied. First she assisted the Borg in attacking them and now she had had her payment, rapid passage back to the Alpha Quadrant and her home world. Was she happy to leave it at that. Of course not. They had now invaded the Gamma Quadrant and were trying to negotiate access to and free passage through Dominion controlled space. No doubt the Borg would not be far behind. Well they only needed to hold these forms for another ten Earth hours and that threat would be no more. He addressed his cohort of 'Vulcan' crew " Is everyone clear about the chain of events and your individual roles? I will run through the sequence of events one last time. On leaving this meeting I , Solok will seek a security review with Captain Chakotay on the Contemplation. I will then incapacitate him and hold him in the Curiosity's brig until such time as this mission is complete. Sloane will act as a decoy for the one named Janeway. Once she finds her mate missing she will no doubt, instigate a search for him. Sloane will pretend to assist her. So both humanoids that have encountered our species before will be out of the way. At 0400 hours I will assassinate the Vulcan Ambassador Sovar. When he fails to appear for the 0800 Treaty signing I will send Odo to search for him. He will find the body with that of a dead Jem'Hadar. Of course, the Federation will then blame the Founders for the assassination and the Treaty will be void. Once open warfare resumes between the Founders and the Alpha Quadrant species we can return to fluidic space and allow them to sterilise the Alpha Quadrant for us. Later we will return and remove the Founders and all their contaminating species in this Quadrant." With that he paused for breath and noticed 'Sloane' was shimmering. Already he was struggling to hold his humanoid form. Solok continued "Time is of the essence. Within eight of their hours, none of us will be able to retain this form. Any delays and the whole carefully orchestrated plan could fail. Understood." They were silent nods of confirmation from every 8472 in the room. Barring the one masquerading as Secton 31's Sloane they were all mimicking Vulcans. There were twenty five of them altogether. Each having replaced a senior officer of the rank Lieutenant Commander or above. The fact that they had not been detected by the remaining Vulcan crew for this long was a tribute to how sophisticated their mimicry had become. It had been quite a challenge to avoid a mind meld for all those months but they had been successful and no one suspected a thing.

'Solok' was pleased. He brought the meeting to a close and headed off to locate Captain Chakotay.

—

As soon as the rest of the 8472 had left, Odo reverted to his usual humanoid form. He had attended the meeting disguised as their copy of Sloane. So, Kathryn Janeway had been right. She had come to see him after her shower and they had discussed the change of personnel in more depth. They had discounted almost all the possibilities. Clones, surgically altered Cardassians until Odo had made, more in jest than anything, the observation that the only remaining possibility was shapeshifting. Perhaps Sloane was actually a Founder. But to what end? The Founders would not wish to sabotage the negotiations. At that point Kathryn's eyes had lit up. "Odo, we did encounter a species in the Delta Quadrant almost as adept as your people in shapeshifting. Only they could not hold their form for long without injecting themselves with some sort of matrix stabilising enzyme. They were called species 8472 by the Borg."

She had then gone on to fill him in on their encounters and her pact with the Borg for safe passage through their space. Odo had been horrified that she had assisted the Borg in harming another species but had heard her out. The end result, as far as she was concerned was that Voyager had left them having established an understanding and peace. Odo was not so sure. Had she pulled the same stunt on his people they would not so easily have forgiven her. Perhaps these 8472 felt the same way. If she was right, and some of them were here, it was likely they intended to mount an attack. With the security detail substitutions tomorrow it was highly likely something unpleasant was just around the corner. They needed a plan and fast. "Alright Captain, this is what I suggest we do. Firstly you need to take Captain Chakotay into hiding. I suggest you beam over to the Vorta ship and I can arrange a dampening field around my quarters. Neither of you will be detectable on ship's sensors. I will assume the form of Captain Chakotay. If we are right, the 8472 imposters will need to apprehend both Chakotay and yourself before 0800 tomorrow. You are the only two solids out here who have encountered their species before, so would be the first to recognise them should their matrices start to fluctuate. Once they have apprehended me they are likely to hold me somewhere whilst they enact the next phase of their plan."

"Which is?" Asked Kathryn "Wait, don't answer that. Let me guess. They will either try and assassinate Ambassador Sovar or the female Founder?"

Odo nodded. "My guess is Sovar. Hence tomorrow's security being solely Jem'Hadar. The Founders would naturally be blamed for the assassination of a Federation Ambassador and hostilities between our peoples would likely resume. If they had intended to assassinate the female Founder then they would not use real Jem'Hadar for security. They would not risk being obliterated by the Dominion foot soldiers. I doubt a single 8472 would survive if one of their Gods were harmed."

It made sense. "Okay Odo. I will beam out with Chakotay and fill him in once we are safely within your quarters."

Odo nodded. 'As soon as I hear from you I will go to Captain Chakotay's quarters and take his form. Then we shall see what transpires."

With that agreed they headed out.

—

Half an hour later and Kathryn and Chakotay were in Odo's quarters aboard the Vorta ship. She sent the signal to Odo and then turned to Chakotay. Once she had filled him in Chakotay was quiet for a moment then said "Where is the female Founder? Is she still aboard this ship?..."

Kathryn grinned "Great minds think alike Chakotay. I was just about to contact her. I suspect she will be more than willing to help us."

—

Solok was relieved. That had been far easier than he had anticipated. These creatures were slow on the uptake. Captain Chakotay had suspected nothing until he had pulled out the phaser. He had then surrendered with no attempt at resistance. If anything, he had been afraid, and the man merely thought he was a renegade Vulcan. If only he knew! No matter. The pathetic Captain was now in Solok's brig on the Curiosity. Time to contact Sloane to apprehend the female Janeway.

—

Sloane was getting worried. No sign of Janeway in her quarters or in the Mess Hall. In fact he could not locate her anywhere on the ship. He beamed over to the Curiosity and still no sign. Perhaps it did not matter and time was running out. He would tell Solok to go ahead with assassinating the Ambassador. They would look for Janeway later.

Solok answered the hail. He was already struggling to hold his shape and his energy levels were flagging. He would need assistance. "Very well Sloane. Forget Janeway. Meet me outside the Ambassador's Suite. And hurry. Solok out."

As they both beamed into Sovar's living quarters they could not believe their luck. There sitting on the sofa, as if awaiting their arrival, were Ambassador Sovar and the former Captain Janeway. This was going to be far easier than anticipated. And no loose ends. They would simply assassinate both. Sloane and Solok raised their weapons to fire. In that instant both Sovar and Janeway seemed to liquify in front of them. Before the 8472 had a chance to react both Odo and the female Founder had engulfed them.

Solok was afraid. His matrix was now destabilising completely and he was suddenly aware of Sloane. As though Sloane was somehow inside him? A part of him...and the one called Odo and the other of his race. All merged in thought and form. Then a strong sense of order. The fear dissipated. They were all as one. Exchanging centuries of experience in an instant.

Then the four of them were separate once again. The two 8472 were now in their natural form and the two Founders as solids Odo and his female counterpart. The one called Odo spoke "So we understand one another?"

The 8472 which had been Solok replied "Yes. Had we known that our two species were distant cousins we would not have sought to attack. Although we do not trust solids, we do trust you. If you are sure you can maintain order in this realm we will return to ours and close the fissure for ever."

Odo turned to face the real Kathryn and Captain Chakotay who had just beamed in and seen everything since they were all four linked as one. "Captains Janeway and Chakotay, is this acceptable to you?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay "Your call as the senior officer here."

Chakotay addressed Odo and the female Founder "Thank you both for assisting us in resolving this incident before a tragedy occurred. I am glad that all our peoples have come to a new understanding. A new enlightenment. I would ask that all members of species 8472 make their way to the Conference Hall and once there, resume their natural form. Odo, please arrange security. Captain Janeway and `I will scan all the remaining Vulcan crew and ascertain that they are indeed Vulcans. There is the matter of the missing Captain Solok? ..."

With that the 8472 who had been Sloane opened a fissure to fluidic space and out stepped Solok. "He has not been harmed. We have held him in stasis. As far as he knows he just went to sleep a few moments ago."

Solok looked around him in utter confusion. Kathryn stepped forward. "If you would kindly accompany me back to my quarters you can freshen up and I will fill you in. I then need to send an urgent subspace message to Admiral Nechayev." Solok merely nodded and followed Kathryn out of the room.

Odo nodded to the 8472 who had been Solok to use the Comm. Within half an hour the conference room contained twenty five very relieved 8472. Some had barely been able to hold their shape thus far. He nodded to the female Founder. She could return the real Ambassador Sovar. The Treaty negotiations were due to resume in less than an hour.

—

Ten weeks later...

The remainder of the mission had been a resounding success. Word had filtered through the Vulcan and Vorta ranks that the two human Captains along with the Odo had saved the lives of both the Federation Ambassador and possibly the female Founder too. After that, both sides had been enthusiastic to come to mutual agreement on all aspects for an enduring peace.

Now both the U.S.S. Contemplation under the command of Captain Chakotay and the U.S.S. Curiosity under the command of the newly re-instated Captain Janeway had arrived home.

Kathryn and Chakotay were at HQ in the reception area of Admiral Nechayev's office, awaiting her arrival. She had requested that they both wear full dress uniform. Chakotay seemed upbeat but Kathryn was dreading what was to come.

"No doubt you will get a commendation Chakotay. Your work on the diplomatic front has been exemplary and the mission was a resounding success. As for myself...firstly I resign my Captaincy - mid mission no less - then I go undercover in a completely unauthorised fashion, kidnap you and almost get Ambassador Sovar killed. No doubt I was only allowed to resume command of the Curiosity so that I could be court martial led when we eventually made it back here."

"It's possible Kathryn, but unlikely. Perhaps you should give Admiral Nechayev a chance. She may even thank you..." Chakotay put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. Trying to cheer her up as always.

When Nechayev's attaché showed them through to the main office Kathryn was sure she was right. There standing each side of Nechayev were Odo and Admiral Brand. Brand hated her so no doubt was here to see the book thrown at her.

Nechayev spoke first. "Please Captain Janeway, take a seat. Captain Chakotay, would you approach my desk."

Kathryn sat at the side of the room and was grateful to see the attaché had left her a fresh pot of coffee. All eyes were on Chakotay so she may as well steady her nerves with a few sips and toast Chakotay's success.

Nechayev smiled warmly at Chakotay "Captain, we all wish to thank you on behalf of the entire Federation for an exemplary performance on your first diplomatic mission. Not only were the negotiations a resounding success in the eyes of the Federation and the Dominion but your Vulcan crew all speak very highly of you. It had been decided that we offer you a permanent diplomatic posting and a new ship. the Galaxy class U.S.S. Astute. You will work in tandem with our flagship U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain Jean-luc Picard."

Chakotay had to mentally pinch himself. Was this really happening? It was a dream come true but what about Kathryn...? He looked over towards her but she was smiling radiantly with tears in her eyes . "May I be the first to congratulate you Captain" she choked out. It was then that he realised that he had not replied to the Admirals. He quickly turned towards them to affirm his agreement but Nechayev laughed. "Then I'll take that as a yes?" Raising an eyebrow at Janeway. Kathryn did her best to minimise the blush she could feel forming on her cheeks. She really should not have drunk that coffee quite so hot!

Admiral Brand then proceeded to present Chakotay with a medal for exemplary service above and beyond the call of duty. Kathryn was glad for him.

Then Admiral Brand offered Chakotay a seat and asked Kathryn to approach. Here goes, she thought. The downer on the whole day.

She came and stood to attention in front of the two Admirals. Nechayev deferred to Brand who was about the only Admiral left in Starfleet who outranked her. Admiral Brand then stood and addressed Kathryn. "Captain Janeway. Firstly, for the record, I have to say that I take issue with your unorthodox approach to your duties and your lack of deferment to the chain of command." He puffed his chest up and Kathryn felt herself visibly shrinking. "However, it cannot be denied that your unique insights and determination to make a positive contribution to this vital mission persisted. Even once you had resigned your commission and remained purely in a civilian capacity. Perhaps my esteemed colleague is correct..." with that he glanced at Nechayev who was staring straight ahead, giving nothing away. "In your defence she said that you can take the Captain out of Starfleet but never Starfleet out of the Captain. In this case, I would have to concur."

Kathryn felt a glimmer of hope and a new respect and surge of friendship towards Alynna Nechayev. She was far less cold and one dimensional than rumour had it. Whatever transpired next she would say her thank you's in private once this meeting was over. She braced herself for the worst.

Brand pulled himself up to full height. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Curiosity you are now formally relieved of your command." There it was, just as she had expected. Then he continued " With immediate effect you will take up your new posting here at HQ. You will be attached to Alynna Nechayev's staff as her deputy. Welcome home Vice-Admiral Janeway."

Kathryn almost fell over. Had she heard correctly? This time it was Chakotay who had tears in his eyes. Alynna Nechayev stood up and offered her hand for Kathryn to shake. "Welcome to the Admiralty Kathryn. I'll see you here at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. I suggest you take the rest of the day off to celebrate with Captain Chakotay. I believe he has a pressing matter to discuss with you. Dismissed."

Kathryn conveyed her thanks to both Admirals and headed out of the door with Chakotay, still in a daze. "Let's head to the Puerto Rican Bean. I've reserved a table for lunch. I think we both deserve it."

—-

Half an hour later they were ensconced in a back corner table. It was beautifully laid and they were bathed in candlelight. Chakotay poured them both a glass of champagne. "Congratulations Admiral." Kathryn smiled "and to you too Captain. Though it's only Vice Admiral for now."

They clinked glasses "it's only a matter of time Kathryn. And now that we are in completely different chains of command, you in Fleet Security and myself in the Diplomatic Service we come to that pressing matter that Alynna alluded to..."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow "Alynna? Since when were you on first name terms with the ice Admiral?"

Chakotay laughed. "Since she agreed to officiate at our wedding at 0900 tomorrow morning. That is always assuming you say yes of course.." with that Chakotay handed a small carved box to her. Inside was a beautiful rose gold engagement ring with a solitary diamond gleaming at her. She just looked at him overcome. As he slipped it onto her finger he quipped "this time I thought you may appreciate a short engagement!"

Kathryn could not agree more. She raised her glass to the man she loved and was finally free to officially call hers "To us and to the future." Their glasses clinked and the future was sealed.

THE END

18 of 18 18


End file.
